


Bed & Breakfast (Markiplier x Reader)

by Pixel (nzlqa)



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Breakfast, Cereal, Cold Weather, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hangover, Lazy Mornings, Love, Love Bites, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Sharing a Bed, Short, Sleepy Cuddles, Somewhat crack, Swearing, markiplier x reader, some hints of smut?, turned into something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nzlqa/pseuds/Pixel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after a long, and exhausting night. You and Mark make the best of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed & Breakfast (Markiplier x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly had no idea where this was going, but it's here anyway, so... enjoy.
> 
> *feel free to critic/point out grammatical errors/give suggestions!
> 
> send me requests/prompts on twitter: @pixeliplier  
> or down the comments!! :) thank you!

You clutched your duvet closer to your chest as you felt the cool air touch your skin. It was one of the few days when it was raining. You also needed it because it was literally the only thing covering your body right now. You wanted to get some more sleep, but the pounding headache, the sound of the rain pitter-pattering, and the snores coming from the opposite side of your bed bothered you too much. Mark was such a heavy sleeper.

You massage your temples and grabbed your phone from the nightstand beside the bed to check the time. 11:42 AM, it displayed. That seemed to be pretty early considering the events from last night. Let's say, you both had a little too much fun last night. You were still exhausted and hungover that you couldn't get yourself out of bed. You tugged at the duvet so you could cover your body more from the cold.

Mark shifted his position and turned facing you. He looks so cute when he sleeps. You watched as his chest rose and fell with every breath. You shifted closer to him and buried your face in his neck. You attacked his neck with a bite and sucked on it, then left a sloppy, wet kiss. That was sure to leave a mark. He groaned in his sleep, then shifted a few more times, but he finally woke up. As his eyes opened, you gave him a sly smirk and kissed him on the lips.

"What was that for?" He groaned. He touched the spot where you left your mark.

"For I love you, and get the fuck up," you replied. "Good Morning, sunshine."

He smirked back. "Oh yeah? Payback. I love you too." He pounced on you and attacked your neck with love bites. You groaned and moaned each time he bit and sucked at your flesh. He left two marks at the side of your neck.

After that little session, you both cuddled a bit and kissed here and there. You had a little chat about last night. Suddenly, you felt your stomach rumble...and it did, loudly.

"Someone's hungry," he said playfully. He ran his hands through your hair. "Come on, you shit, get up I need to eat too."

Your body was still sore from last night, but you were too shy to admit it. Mark was too good in bed.

"You get up first. Go get dressed already, I'll follow you downstairs," you said.

"Hmmm...or are you too weak to get up because I was too good for you?" He smirked.

"Maybe..."

He chuckled. He ruffled your hair and gave you a quick kiss on your forehead.

"I'm also kinda hungover. But just a teeny bit," you added.

"There are pills downstairs. Now let's get dressed." He said, getting up.

You may have also forgotten about the fact that you were both naked, even though you've slept with him before, you still never got used to the sight of his god-like figure. Damn right, you're lucky to have him.

He wore his boxers and wore a plain white shirt. He ruffled his hair to straighten out his bedhead. You, on the other hand, wore your underwear and your favorite hoodie. He took your hand, and you walked down to the kitchen hand-in-hand.

You took a seat as he offered to make breakfast for you. He searched the fridge for some ingredients, but there was nothing there. Disappointed, he looked through every cupboard and found only two things. A box of Cookie Crisps and some milk. There was also some coffee, but he saved it for a later occasion.

"We ran out of food, we only got cereal and milk," he announced.

"We can live with that." You replied.

You both decided to eat your bowl of cereal on the sofa while watching some Bill Nye on Netflix. It was one of those days when you just don't feel like doing anything. You both were too lazy to go outside or even call for a delivery to buy some more food. You both instead stayed in bed, wrapped around each other, enjoying the cold weather, and each other's company. You also ate some cereal and drank hot coffee the whole day. It was a bed and breakfast kind of day.


End file.
